Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to, for example, a display apparatus that displays an image on a screen.
Description of the Related Art
Displaying, on a display, a menu image for changing an image configuration displayed on a display has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-122393 discloses changing a position of a menu image displayed on a display by causing a user to operate an indicator.
In a recent system including a plurality of projection apparatuses, a multi-projection technique has been proposed in which one image is divided into a plurality of images, each of the divided images is projected on a screen from each of the projection apparatuses, and a plurality of images projected by each of the projection apparatuses are superimposed on one another to project one image on a screen.
In such a system, a method for displaying a menu image has not been considered. Therefore, the menu image is sometimes difficult to be seen due to images projected by other projection apparatuses.